


Something Lonesome About You

by Mochapup12



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, Touch-Starved, but still full of Feelings, griffin and justin pls im begging you just let them be happy and in love, he needs a hug, indrid has spent so long alone in that rv, listen, so very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochapup12/pseuds/Mochapup12
Summary: Indrid won't admit to being lonely, but several decades is a very long time to go without a hug. Fortunately, Duck won't let such a thing stand.





	Something Lonesome About You

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what this is i started listening to amnesty 3 days ago and i'm crying over the moth boy this is completely self indulgent and was written in like 4 hours but i don't even care just take it
> 
> title from hozier's From Eden bc i could not stop listening to hozier while i wrote this he gives off major kepler vibes

“So just how long have you been all alone out here, Indrid?” Duck asked. From beside him on the couch of the Winnebago, Indrid shrugged.

 

“Oh, a few decades, at least. I’ve always liked my solitude, but after Silver Bridge…” He trailed off, shaking his head, and Duck thought he could see a bit of sorrow in his smile. “It’s better this way, trust me.”

 

“But aren’t you ever…-”

 

“Lonely?” Indrid said, half a second before Duck could. He paused, head tilted to the side as he contemplated this. “I suppose I am, sometimes. But it’s not so bad. There’s less to keep track of this way. My mind is cluttered enough with visions as is. The more time I spend in more crowded places, the more overwhelming it gets.”

 

Duck nodded slowly. “I can understand that. Guess that takes Amnesty Lodge off the table, huh?”

 

Indrid laughed at that. “Well, yes and no. The Lodge isn’t too bad, but there are some… differences in opinion, I suppose you could say, between me and some of the residents.”

 

“Do you not get along with them?” Duck asked, surprise coloring his voice.

 

Indrid waved a hand dismissively at him. “No, no, we get along fine. Or used to, anyway. In fact, I actually did live there for a while. But we all had a bit of a falling out a while back… Silver Bridge again, you know how it is.” He paused, taking a sip of eggnog before continuing. “It wasn’t that big of a deal, in hindsight. Tempers were high and everyone was upset, it was only natural. But I could see that my continued presence at the Lodge would only stir up more resentment, and I decided to leave before that happened. I had already decided I was done with the whole seer gig, anyway.”

 

Duck opened his mouth to say something, unsure of exactly what, but Indrid shook his head before he could make a sound.

 

“No, there’s no need to apologize. I told you, it’s all in the past now. Mama and Barclay have even come to visit since then, to tell me there’s no hard feelings. But again, I do like my solitude. I’m used to it now.”

 

There was a comfortable silence for a long moment, broken up only by the hum of space heaters around the room. Much to his own surprise, these little visits Duck would make once in a while to check in on Indrid were becoming more and more commonplace. If he was being honest, he probably stopped by more often than was strictly necessary. Frankly, he’d come to enjoy Indrid’s presence. He was a strange source of company, maybe, and the Winnebago was always a bit too hot for comfort, but he liked their conversations. If there was one thing Indrid never ran out of, it was interesting stories.

 

Duck wasn’t sure when he’d started to feel comfortable here. He still wasn’t even sure why. But there was something there, something warm in his chest when Indrid would open the door just a few seconds before he could knock, every time, with the same brilliant smile. A few weeks into this strange new routine, he’d realized that it had started to feel like coming home.

 

He could probably do worse than the Mothman for company, anyway. At least he wasn’t alone in his apartment with Beacon.

 

“So… this future sight of yours,” he started eventually. Indrid turned to look at him, and the small smile on his face suggested that he already knew what Duck was going to say. “Does it bother you? You said it can get overwhelming sometimes. I can only imagine how it’s gotta be on bad days, man.” He hesitated for a moment, then added, “Just… how are you doing? Are you okay?”

 

Indrid shook his head with a fond smile. “I’m fine, Duck, but I appreciate the concern. I’ve had these powers all my life, so I’ve had plenty of time to get used to them. It can be a bit much sometimes, yes, but I’ve learned to take a step back when that happens. Look at all the possible outcomes with an objective eye. Again, it helps to live out here. In town, I see every possible future for every person I pass. Now that, that’s… exhausting. Way out here, all I see is the big stuff. Incoming disasters and whatnot. The worst I get these days is a headache,” he said.

 

Duck frowned at him. “Still, I feel like that’s a lot to carry around with you all the time.”

 

“Hm. Yes, I suppose it is,” Indrid replied softly, staring unfocused into the middle distance behind his glasses. Duck’s concern only grew at that; he reached out and hesitated for only a moment before resting a gentle hand on Indrid’s shoulder. He was planning to say something encouraging - hell, what do you say to someone with a weight like this on their shoulders? - but Indrid jumped like Duck had shocked him. For once, he didn’t seem to have seen it coming.

 

Duck pulled his hand back immediately, apologies already tumbling from his lips. Indrid recovered quickly, however, and cut him off.

 

“No, no, Duck, there’s no need to apologize. You just startled me, is all,” he said.

 

“I… thought that was literally impossible?”

 

Indrid laughed. “Well, I saw it coming, of course. I just wasn’t as prepared as I thought I was. The one thing about living out here for so long is that I’ve had precious little company for all this time.” He stopped, a small furrow appearing in his brow. “I guess… I just haven’t had anyone touch me casually like that in a long time? It was just strange, that’s all.”

Huh. Duck hadn’t even thought about that. The idea of it tugged at his heart in a way he wasn’t sure he liked; Indrid clearly didn’t want pity, but Duck felt for him nonetheless. He wasn’t necessarily overly affectionate, but casual contact had always been common for him between his sister and his friends, especially growing up. Not having that, not even a pat on the shoulder, sounded like a lonely way to live.

 

Then, something occurred to him. “Indrid… how long has it been since you had a hug?”

 

Those inscrutable red glasses were turned on him again, and Indrid hummed thoughtfully. “You know, I’m honestly not sure. Like it’s definitely been a long time - a really long time - but I can’t actually remember? I think I hugged a few folks at the Lodge before I left, but I guess it wouldn’t have been since then.”

 

Well, that just wouldn’t stand.

 

He opened his arms, and Indrid’s voice died in his throat as the future presented itself to him a few seconds before Duck spoke.

 

“C’mere,” he started. “That’s just… Indrid, you deserve way more than that. I mean, shit, that’s decades without physical contact, man, I can’t even imagine. And with all the things you see? Shit, Indrid, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who needs a hug more.” 

 

For a long moment, Indrid said nothing. Duck felt his ears start to burn, and backpedaled immediately. “I-I mean, if that’s something that you want. If not, that’s fine too, I guess it’s not everyone’s thing, really-”

 

The breath was all but knocked out of him as a weight fell against his chest, and suddenly there were two thin arms wrapped around his back and the cold edge of Indrid’s glasses pressed crookedly against his throat. For such a thin, wiry frame, he held Duck in a vice grip that belied surprising strength.

 

Indrid took a deep, almost shuddering breath, and Duck couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“There you go. Hey, you’re okay,” he murmured, pulling him in closer and letting one hand slide up to cradle the back of Indrid’s head. In response, Indrid seemed to simply melt into him. Duck shifted, trying to get them into a more comfortable position, and Indrid’s arms tightened slightly around him.

 

After a moment, Duck managed to maneuver his way into lying back on the couch with Indrid sprawled across his chest. His face was still tucked into the side of Duck’s neck, and his hands were just this side of too cold where they were balled up in the fabric of Duck’s shirt. Their legs were tangled together. Despite the sweltering heat of the Winnebago, it was surprisingly comfortable; Indrid didn’t seem to generate much heat, but damn if he wasn’t unbelievably soft despite how gaunt he was.

 

Duck kept one arm tight across Indrid’s back and let his other hand rub gently back and forth down his spine. Indrid made a soft noise at that, trying to bury his face deeper into Duck’s shoulder. He chuckled, feeling the rumble of it in Indrid’s chest as well as his own. Indrid laughed too, then, his whole body shaking against Duck’s. Giddiness rose in Duck’s chest, the kind that he hadn’t felt since he was a damn teenager - what was even happening to him? But all of his worry, all of his fear, all of the terrible things that he’d seen over the past few months seemed to fall away. There was just… joy. Comfort. The surprisingly wonderful combination of warm air and cool skin. Even the hard edge of Indrid’s glasses was endearing.

 

“Oh, that’s, that’s weird,” Indrid said, laughter still in his voice. “I can feel you laugh, that’s so - why does that make me so happy? What a silly little thing, but such a good one.”

 

“I dunno, it’s just, warm? I guess? I don’t know how to explain it, but I know what you mean. S’nice.” Duck took a deep breath, Indrid’s weight on his chest oddly comforting. “To be honest, it’s been a while since I hugged someone like this, too. I’d forgotten how good it feels.”

 

Indrid nodded, his hair tickling Duck’s chin. “I… thank you, Duck,” he whispered. “There were futures where this happened, I could see them, but they didn’t seem likely. I didn’t think to pursue them. But this… thank you.” His voice trailed off. He wasn’t heavy, but he was tall and loose-limbed and completely relaxed against Duck; they were pressed so close that they seemed to almost envelop one another. It felt right. It felt like sinking into a warm bath after a long day.

 

It felt like something that he could see himself getting used to, and that thought was as lovely as it was terrifying.

 

“No problem, Indrid,” he mumbled, tightening his hold. “I’ve been told I’m a premium hugger.”

 

This time, it was Indrid’s laugh that he felt first. “Well, I - I might not be very experienced in the hug department, but I think I can say with confidence that you win. No contest. Though I might - I mean, I can’t know for sure. Might have to give it a while longer to judge fairly, and all that.”

 

“Well, clearly I have to defend my title as the hug champion. Guess we’ll have to stay like this.”

 

They lapsed back into silence, Duck playing absently with Indrid’s hair. He felt no desire to move anytime soon - even if he had, he figured that he was probably at Indrid’s mercy at this point. He was stuck on this couch until Indrid decided to stop clinging to him as closely as he could without actually being attached. That was fine by him. In fact, the warmth was starting to get to him; his eyelids were heavy, and he blinked as drowsiness started to set in. That sounded nice - taking a nap with Mothman. No big deal.

 

He grinned, running his fingers up and down Indrid’s back until he sighed against Duck’s skin. At this point, Indrid was nothing more than dead weight against him. Perhaps they could both use some sleep.

 

“Duck?” Indrid’s soft voice pulled him back into the present. He made a gentle, noncommittal noise in reply, continuing to trace abstract shapes into Indrid’s back. “I… well, I already know what you’re going to say, but I’d like to hear it anyway. This is, this is wonderful, Duck. If you’re not opposed, I’d like to do this more often. I haven’t felt this relaxed in - in years. Just being close to someone; it’s incredible how much it changes things.”

 

Duck was sure Indrid could feel his heartbeat skitter in his chest, but if he did, he didn’t react. Was it just him, or was there something of a double meaning in Indrid’s words?

 

“I would like that, Indrid. A lot,” he murmured, wrapping his arms more tightly back around him.

 

“Good,” Indrid whispered. “Good. You have an hour and fifteen minutes until Juno calls you in for a shift. I don’t know about you, but that sounds like plenty of time for a nap to me.”

 

Duck chuckled. “Way ahead of ya, Mothman,” he said.

 

Indrid mumbled something to the effect of _not my name and you know it_ , but evidently wasn’t bothered enough to actually lift his head from Duck’s shoulder and form proper words.

 

Outside the windows of the Winnebago, the sun began to set quietly over the Monongahela National Forest. Wind rustled softly through the trees. The sky turned gold, then red, then purple, bleeding slowly into night. For once, nothing lurked in the bushes or stalked through the undergrowth. All was quiet.

 

Duck and Indrid slept, tangled up in one another. For once, there was no danger to wake them.

 

And if Duck fumbled for his radio when it beeped at him only to turn it off and pull Indrid closer, well. He’d think of an excuse for Juno tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh anyway mothman good. shaped like a friend. or something more?
> 
> welcome to the monsterfucker club, duck.
> 
> (as long as griffin brings indrid back anyway)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @story-and-song, come scream with me about tabletop shenanigans! fic requests/prompts are always open! i hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
